A Little Vampire
by Z Owl Hedwig
Summary: What happens when Draco shows up on the Weasley's doorstep with a sick little vampire? Read to find out.May contain slash.
1. AN

Ohisashiburi~

Its been quite sometime hasn't it? Well I've come back with some good news. I am going to try to rewrite and complete A Little Vampire. There somethings about the original which I was not very happy with and since it seems like people still enjoy reading it I am going to fix it up instead of just abandoning it.

Hopefully I'll finish this time,

~Z-Owl

P.S. I'm about halfway done with rewriting CH. 1 so it should be up soon(depends on what school does to me).


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool July night and Draco shivered as an unusually cold breeze swept past him. He stumbled for a moment but he did not slow down, he just clutched the bundle of blankets closer to himself and kept going. He needed to move and fast.

As the night sky began to lighten and the first signs of the morning started to appear Draco let himself relax a bit, but not much. 'Why,' he thought to himself, 'why I am I doing this?' The question repeated itself in his head but he couldn't come up with a clear answer. Maybe he had finally had enough, maybe after 15 years of seeing how his father manipulated others all for ideals that Draco wasn't even sure he believed in anymore he finally broke. Maybe it was the fear of knowing that one day he would have to serve the newly revived Dark Lord, or maybe he had actually grown attached to another living thing, a thing that his father and the Dark Lord would both agree was not even worth the dirt under their shoes.

There were many possible answers, but right now Draco had other things to concentrate on. He needed to make some sort of planning, because he really couldn't just run forever. First he needed to find some place safe to rest for the night and maybe try to contact someone.

It was just as he was thinking this that he felt the familiar sensation of magic washing over him. 'I must be near a magical town or something'. It was a thought that was both frightening and welcomed at the same time. If this was a town of Light wizards then he might be able to find help and if it was full of dark wizards . . . well he didn't really want to think about that option.

As he continued to walk Draco realized that it wasn't a wizarding town he had stumbled upon but rather a house. A very unique house if he had to describe it. It seemed like several rooms stacked one on top of the other and it was very clear that the only reason it was staying upright was because of magic. It took Draco a moment but he realized he had heard of this house before. Potter and Weasley spoke of a house like this. Apparently it was where all the Weasleys lived.

This was good, very good. The Weasleys were just about as Light as Light wizards got, surely he would be able to get help from them. So, swallowing his pride and pushing all of the bad things his father had drilled into his head about the Weasley family aside Draco walked closer to the house. On a fence surrounding the house was a sign that said Weasley. It looked like he was right. He walked closer to the house and raised a hand to knock on the door.

##########

From the minute he opened his eyes that morning Ron could tell that something big was going to happen that day. He wasn't sure what it was that made him think that way but he just had a feeling. Maybe he would finally hear back from Harry. It was almost the other boy's birthday and Ron had been hoping that Harry wouldn't have to spend it with his horrid relatives.

Ron stepped out of bed and stretched one last time before getting dressed and following his nose down the stairs and to his breakfast. Ron sat at the table and looked around at his groggy siblings, his father who had just sat down at the table and finally his mother who was setting the last plate of food down.

The meal had barely begun when the sound of tapping reached the room. Everyone paused for a second. It was too loud to be an owl so that only meant it was a person at the door. Ron saw his parents pass a quick look to one another before his father got up from the table and walked towards the door. As he went to open the door he reached for his wand.

The door swung open and Mr. Weasley stood there for a moment in silence. The Weasley children all leaned over in their seats, trying to see who it was at the door. Ron was the first to say anything.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes darted to Ron's at the sound of his question. His eyes looked tired and his face and clothes were dirty.

"I . . .I need your help. Please, I don't know what to do with her." His voice was soft. Nobody moved. "Please! I think she's dying." His voice got a little louder and he sounded more urgent. This seemed to get everyone moving. Mrs. Weasley was the first one up and she moved quickly to him.

She looked down into the bundle of blankets in his arm and with a small gasp she took the bundle from him. It was a small child that was wrapped up in the blankets. "I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong with her." And with that Mrs. Weasley was walking away with the small bundle.

Draco fidgeted for a moment, unsure what to do with himself. Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "She'll be fine, don't worry about it. Now can you tell me what happened?"

With a lost look he said, "I don't know."

##########

A/N: Well after goodness knows how many years it seems like I am back. Thank you to everyone who has waited for a new chapter and thank you for the supportive messages you've sent. I'll try to work on this when I can but please don't be upset if updates aren't too frequent. As always leave a review and tell me what you think.

~Z-Owl


End file.
